Beyond Our Horizion
by Words of the Anonymous
Summary: I stared at the water. I looked up. I saw stars, so many stars. But only one I deemed worthy. "Straight on til' morning." I whispered to the wind. It dashed across the world, across realms. It whispered these to everyone it met, until finally, it reached him. OR Wendy says her final farewell to the boy who never quite grew up. AU/Dark!OOC [DarlingPan] ONE-SHOT


**Full Summary:**** I stared at the water. It lapped at its shore. I looked up. I saw stars, so many stars. But only one I deemed worthy. The second star on the right. "Straight on til' morning." I whispered to the wind. It dashed across the world, across realms. It whispered these to everyone it met, until finally, it reached him. OR Wendy says her final farewell to the boy who never quite grew up. AU/Dark!OOC [DarlingPan] ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Wendy's PoV:

I stared at the water. It lapped at its shore. I looked up. I saw stars, so many stars. I saw planets, comets, galaxies. But only one seemed worthy. The second star on the right.

I curled my toes in the sand. I clutched my arms around me, trying to stay warm, stay strong, stay intact. Not to break away, piece by agonizing piece.

It happened, it finally happened. I left. I escaped. No, I didn't escape. He let me go. Only he can let people off the island.

_But why?_

Why did he let me leave? Why did he keep me in that cage if he was afraid to let me go, but doe it anyway.

What happened to his fear of abandonment? Had the great Peter Pan finally conquered it? Had the great Peter Pan, became invincible? Immortal?

Did I hold him back? Was I the only thing blocking him from his life-long achievement of immortality, infinitive power.

_Power._

It has always been about power. It only mattered to him. It was his most valuable possession, and he's quite possessive.

My heart was broken. My mind is drowned. My muscles asleep. My bones crumbled. My soul darkened.

I'm an empty shell. I'm a being with no purpose.

I'd lost my heart long ago, knowing it may or may not be safe. But I had faith in him.

_Faith, trust, and pixie dust._

Too bad I can't fly away. He could fly. He'll catch me in his arms. I'd catch him with mine.

"No, do not be weak. Do not fall apart at the seams. Stay strong. Look beyond the horizon." I encouraged weakly. I lifted my gaze from my heart, and looked with my teared eyes.

The sun had set long ago. Taking all the light with it. I'm cold now. I should go inside. But, I can't. I must do it, I must.

I must let him go. He's too dark to keep.

I gathered my wits, I gathered my courage, I gather my broken pieces of my heart, and I said farewell.

"Straight on til' morning." I whispered in the wind.

Now, you might say, 'That's no farewell! Those were just mere words.'

But, he knew. He always knew.

My words dashed across the world, across realms. It whispered these to everyone it met, until finally, it reached him.

Peter's PoV:

I stared at the water. It lapped at its shore. I looked up. I saw stars, so many stars. I saw planets, comets, galaxies. But only one seemed worthy. The second star on the right.

I waited for her. I knew she'll come back. She always does.

I felt a strong wind come upon me. It felt warm and cold, sad and lost.

_Straight on 'til Morning._

Anger bubbled. Magic spewed. I cried into the sky.

The island shook, the boys quaked, the Indians hid, the animals fled, the waters rippled, the mermaids screamed.

I'd lost her.

I broke from the seems, yet...

My heart wasn't broken. My mind isn't drowned. My muscles aren't asleep. My bones didn't crumbled. My soul hasn't darkened.

I'm not an empty shell. I'm a being with a purpose.

A purpose to forget.

It's the only thing I can do, but I can't.

I miss her so, too much to be human.

I decided to send her a message. A message of hope, and maybe...

No, too deep for a lost boy like me.

I called the wind, I gave it my message.

My message dashed across the world, across realms. It whispered these to everyone it met, until finally, it reached her.

Wendy's PoV:

I'd felt it. I know I did. I may be dreaming, but I knew it was real.

A kiss. A kiss to my cold, yearning lips. It said so many words, so many emotions. I only know one person who would send that.

A tear escaped as I thought of his message.

A message of his love for me.

But, I can't..., he couldn't...

But he did. He did love me.

That's why I left. I couldn't continue on like this. Too much.

It was too much for a lost girl like me.

So, I sent him my definite farewell. My last, forever good-bye.

I once again whispered into the wind. I know he'll look for me, but it needs to be heard.

My words dashed across the world, across realms. It whispered these to everyone it met, until finally, it reached him.

Third Person's PoV:

Tonight was a night of farewells. Of long, bitter good-byes and broken hearts.

A boy on a beach cried. He cried the third time in his life. Over a girl with a wild imagination and a pure heart.

The wind came again and he braced for the worst.

...

Tonight was a night of farewells. Of reluctant, distraught good-byes and broken hearts.

A girl in her room cried. It was one of the hundreds of times she cried, but this was the most heart-wrenching. Over a boy with wild green eyes and a black heart.

The wind never came back to her and she braced for the worst.

...

"I love you, Peter Pan." The wind said. The boy's heart jumped at the words, and the boy felt hope.

Hope for the future.

A future with her. A future with the girl with honey-blonde hair and sweet brown eyes.

...

"I truly do." The girl said. Her mind drifted off with his words in mind. He only said it when he she left.

He thought she couldn't hear, but she did.

_I love you Wendy Darling._

_..._

And he did; so did she.


End file.
